Xodus Pingvellir
Xodus Pingvellir is a deceased character in the Star Wars Combine. Biography Over twenty-two years ago on the planet of Naboo, a female peasant was walking through the inner city of Theed when she was pulled into a dark alley. It was night outside so not many people were around and the streets were desolate in that sector of the city because of recent construction projects. Into the dark alley she felt her clothes ripped off and suddenly she felt herself thrown to the ground. Two men stood above her and ripped off her underwear. She had started to scream but they stuffed a sock in her mouth as she cried from the forcible entry into her body. She felt the one man continue with his unprotected sexual act and quickly finish. As he pulled himself away from the girl his buddy fell down shortly after a sharp whine was heard. He got up and started to run as another sharp whine was heard and a blaster bolt moved past the man?s face, burning his left side. He cried out in pain as he disappeared into another alley as another blaster bolt struck the building?s wall right behind him. The female was still crying in the alleyway when police and medical services showed up. They found the girl and dead body, along with trails of blood. The woman had heard the police mention something about how the caller was exactly right, down to the detail of the blood in the alleyway. They did an investigation but seemed to miss some steps and much of the normal procedures were not completed for the rape victim and the case itself. When asked what she saw the woman looked at the officers and stated she saw nothing, as she saw a similar pin on their shirts comparable to the man who had raped her. The woman was treated shortly thereafter and released back to her husband. He had comforted her as best he could. The two were on vacation to see an assortment of old friends on Naboo. However, this unfortunate act of inhumanity cut the vacation short as they quickly returned to their vessel and set a plot for home on Coruscant. There they established a longer standing relationship though this past event now haunted much of her life. Nine months later Aleena gave birth to twins, a baby girl whom she named Ykita and a baby boy named Xodus after her leaving Naboo in a hurry. It was the first time she had returned to Naboo since the incident. Knowing of her frail nature she gave up her son to a long time friend, Jake Falcor. The two had been friends for some time and the trust showed as he was now in care of the child. Years would pass as Xodus was raised by Jake like his own son. There was never a doubt in the boys mind that Jake was his father, even though he sometimes had doubts as he grew older because he had begun to notice several differences in his genetics compared to Jake. He never really questioned it and when he asked about his mother, the answer was always the same. Jake had told Xodus that his mother died when he was young. Jake continued to teach Xodus the ways of the galaxy from small arms and unarmed combat to piloting. Shortly after his 21st birthday, Xodus was informed of his past. Jake told him that he had taught Xodus everything he knew except for one thing. Jake slowly laid out the last 21 years and the events leading to that fateful night. He explained to Xodus the rape and how an Imperial soldier of Naboo royalty decent was the culprit. Though he never admitted to it nor was he charged, it was learned he eventually left the Galactic Empire to join the Imperial Core before returning back to the empire with his leaders. Now the man was a ranking officer in the Galactic Empire. Jake told him about the scar on the man’s face from some apparent blaster fire shortly after the man raped his mother. He stated though that it could have been someone else because he was merely guessing after having done some digging on the incident. He apologized to Xodus about the situation and lying to him all these years. All of this news angered Xodus, having been lied to by the only family he ever knew and learning his own life was a series of lies. He went out for air after learning about all this from Jake. After walking around the city of Theed he came to the location where his mother was raped. Now with a busy nightlife and art sculptures, though the alley way was still there. He moved into it he found the spot where Jake said his mother was raped. He collapsed to the ground at the spot and wept, the tears moving down the side of his face as he thought about the event and anger in him. In an act of both anger and stupidity he threw his fist into the duracrete wall next to him. The maneuver broke the bones in his hand as the adrenaline stopped much of the pain. By the time he returned how his fist has swollen and he then fainted from the pain. When he awoke he found himself in a hospital with Jake at his side. Jake again apologized and handed him an account number. He informed Xodus that the credits in the account were his from a fund he set up when he first was given Xodus as a child. There wasn’t enough for a ship just yet but it would help buy the YT-2000 that he always wanted. After getting out of the hospital he worked various jobs on the planet till he had enough credits. Working nights and days, sometimes they simply melded together. His anger drove him, anger at himself for not realizing it sooner, anger at the universe for these events, anger at Jake for lying to him, anger at his mother for giving it up and mostly anger at the man who caused him to be. He knew that he was a bastard; a simple being whose father was mere scum. It sickened him to think about it. Eventually he gained enough money to by the YT-2000. While he was loading up the little he had in his life into the vessel Jake approached him. The man who he had known for most of his life as his father apologized to him about it all. Xodus didn’t say anything he merely walked up to the man and embraced him. He had come to the truth and realized no matter what was said, Jake was his father and had treated him with some of the greatest respect and taught him everything. For that, Xodus was grateful. He let go of the embrace and re-boarded his ship. Shortly thereafter, the ship was on its way to Coruscant with the pilot flying off to find the family he lost and never got to know. Arriving out of Hyperspace in his newly commissioned YT-2000, the "Pederasty" he looked out the cockpit at the city planet of Coruscant. After landing he began to look around for his mother. He had moved up to an information kiosk and discovered her dead, the report he found indicating she died of a drug overdose several years earlier. He sighed never going to have known his mother. He discovered that the report stated her daughter survived her. Digging deeper into the information on his living sister he discovered that she was alive and a member of the faction of Imperial who split several months earlier from the Galactic Empire. He now had a clue on how to find her. Thinking that this was a lot for him and so he decided to get a drink. While stopping to have the pint at the local cantina outside the spaceport in the urban sprawls he found himself coming in contact with a man in the New Imperial Order, the splintered group that left the Empire and that his sister was apart of. After a few drinks and some speaking to him, he followed the man’s directions to an NIO recruitment center on Corellia, shortly there after he was on his way to the planet. Once he arrived out of hyperspace in the system and landed on the planet he followed instructions to move around Coronet. Finally coming to the building for the Recruitment into the NIO he followed the man’s directions through the building. Coming to a large hall he followed it to a recruitment center. Deciding that this was not only a good way to find his sister but to make a difference, he signed up. Joining a group with a noble cause like the NIO allowed him to bring satisfaction and meaning to his life. By both pure luck and pure coincidence he overheard someone be called "Ykita" as he was finishing up with his paperwork. Walking over to the female he spoke up igniting the conversation. He first introduced himself and stated who he was and how he knew her. He explained his life and told her that he came to find his mother and her. Once the conversation ended the two of them embraced and began to talk about their lives. Now a new chapter was open in his life and Xodus seemed to be happy and content for whatever the future wanted to bring him. Other Information Family: * Jake Falcor - Father * Ykita Pingvellir - Sister * Aleena Pingvellir - Mother - Deceased Faction History * New Imperial Order (NIO) Political Positions * Writer - Citadel Station Military Positions * Former Recruit of New Imperial Order Army Social Positions * Member of House Pingvellir See also * Galactic Empire * New Imperial Order Category:Individuals Category:Naboo Category:Deceased Individuals